


Mirrors

by I_Am_Just_Random_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Just_Random_01/pseuds/I_Am_Just_Random_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione discovers the mirror of Erised (I know, greatest summary ever!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

I sat in the empty classroom, thinking about what I just whitnessed. Ron and Lavender snogging, the thought of it made me cry, why did I feel like this Ron is my best friend. As I was thinking I began producing the Avis spell, making yellow birds fly around my head. Suddenly the door swung open, "Hermione?" I looked up and saw Harry standing there, he looked at the birds, "I'm um...just practicing." He walked over and sat by me, " I see, they're good." I looked at him, "Harry?" He turned to me, "you know when you see Ginny and Dean, I know how it feels." He looked at me confused, "I see the way you look at her." Harry opens his mouth to speak, but the door swungs open once again and Ron and Lavender walk in laughing and Lavender holding on tightly to his arm, "oops." She says looking at me and Harry. She starts giggling and then she skips to the door and closes it behind her. Ron looked at Harry, completely ignoring me, "Hi Harry, I was just wondering where you had gone." I slid off of the desk I was sitting on and the birds followed me. "You shouldn't keep Lavender waiting." I started walking to another door. I couldn't help it anymore, first he starts yelling at me before the party, then snogs the face off of Lavender and then he completely ignores me for some reason, I opened the door and I turned to Ron, "OPPUGNO!" I shriek. I saw the birds aim for Ron like darts, he yelped and used his hands to cover his face, the birds were attacking more and clawing and pecking at every piece of skin they could find, "get the bloody hell off me." He yelled, but I didn't hear anything else because I ran through the door and slammed it shut behind me. I looked around the dark room , I was still crying, "Hermione just forget about him, he isn't worth it." I muttered, "says the girl who just attacked him with birds." A voice came from the corner, "hello?" I said looking at the shadow, they came forward, "hello Granger." Draco came into view, "Malfoy? What do you want?" He looked at my eyes, "have you been crying?" I was confused, "maybe." Draco came towards me, "what has that blood traitor done?" I felt even more confused, "Ron gas nothing to do with it." I lied, "sure." He looked away from me, "what are you doing here anyway Malfoy?" I decided to avoid the other part of the conversation, "nothing." His expression changed, "sure." I said sarcastically, "it is a bit dark isn't it?" I asked pulling out my wand, "Lumos." I said before a bright light emerged from my wand. I walked around the room lifting up my wand to look at the ceiling. After a few minutes I saw a huge mirror of some sort, "hey Draco what's this?" Draco walked over to me, "oh quick call the daily prophet, know-it-all Hermione Granger doesn't even know what something is." I looked at him, "shut up." He shrugged his shoulders, "nah I'm good." I snorted, "okay please tell me what this is?" Draco smiled, "this Granger is the Mirror of Erised, if you look into it it shows you what you most desire, like for example when I look into it one of the things I see is..." He froze as he stared into the mirror, "Draco? Draco? What do you see?" Draco shook his head, "I um...I see myself as the most powerful wizard ever." I snorted, "you are the most egotistical person I have ever met." "Aww thanks Granger." I snorted, "shut up." I pushed him out of the way, "HEY!" "Shut up I just want to have a look." I stared at the mirror and I saw people, "oh my gosh." I said touching the glass, Ron stood there next to me, I was wearing a head girl badge and there was no house elf slavery, but most importantly Lavender was no where to be seen. Ron had his hand on my shoulder and he was smiling at me and suddenly he had lifted me up in the air and swung me around making me laugh. I fell down on my knees and I touched the glass crying, "I guess these things never come true." I said looking at Draco, "sometimes they might depending on what you see, but if you see something that might never happen, it probably wont." I still stared at the mirror, then Harry emerged and the three of us stood there laughing and smiling. "Oh my gosh." I started crying again, "I will leave you alone then Granger." I looked at him, "no it is fine, stay if you want." Draco looked at the mirror again and shook his head, "no thanks I better get going." I turned to him, "hey Draco?" He turned to me, "yeah?" "Why did you just by nice and help me I thought you hated me." Draco looked at me and then over my shoulder at the Mirror and shook his head for the third time, "why do you keep shaking your head." Draco looked out of a window, "no reason just um...yeah no reason." He suddenly went to the door, "hey by the way." I turned to him, "I don't hate you, Hermione." He walked off, leaving me to stare at images of me and Ron in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this small one-shot, it might be a bit crappy but I'm sorry. This was my first one-shot, so yeah thank you for reading :)


End file.
